marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of the Past Part 1
This is the first episode of the third season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Professor X **Wolverine **Gambit **Jubilee *Morlocks **Callisto **Leech **Ape **Tommy **Erg **Sunder **Annalee Antagonists: *Reavers (first appearance) **Lady Deathstrike (first appearance) **Pretty Boy (first appearance) **Skullbuster (first appearance) **Murray Reese (first appearance) **Bonebreaker (first appearance) **Wade Cole (first appearance) Others: *Abraham Cornelius *Kenji Oyama *Maverick Plot Leech is being chased by the Reavers in a building as the young Morlock had stolen something from Lady Deathstrike. Leech manages to get back to the Morlocks base and gives the device he stole to Callisto, which she wants to use to unlock some alien treasure that she could use to regain her position as leader of the Morlocks. However, Deathstrike and the Reavers arrive at the Morlocks base and open fire. Deathstrike finds this 'alien treasure' which turns out to be an alien spaceship. She plans to use its contents to exact her revenge and goes to rip open the hull with her claws but she is zapped back. The energy from the spaceship manages to travel towards and hit Professor X who then uses Cerebro to find the source of the energy. Meanwhile, Deathstrike states that her adamantium claws weren't enough and suggests that they use Wolverine to open the spaceship. Elsewhere, Wolverine, Gambit and Jubilee are playing a game of basketball on the mansion's grounds. Wolverine gets a call from Leech who says that a woman named 'Yuriko' is waiting for him in the sewers and the X-Man immediately sets off to meet up with her. Jubilee persuades Gambit to follow Wolverine with her. The three manage to get to the sewers while Wolverine thinks back to when him and Yuriko were lovers in Japan. It is revealed that he had to leave Yuriko as he had been recruited into Weapon X and so he had to go back to Canada. Back in the present, Wolverine meets up with the Reavers and begins to attack them. After fighting them, Deathstrike appears and Wolverine recognises her as Yuriko. At first, Wolverine is alarmed at Deathstrike's claws but she explains how she put herself through a procedure similar to the adamantium process that Wolverine was put through, just so she can fight Wolverine. When the X-Man asks why, Deathstrike states how Wolverine killed Kenji Oyama, who was Deathstrike's father. The Reavers manage to subdue Wolverine while Jubilee and Gambit watch in hiding. Jubilee wants to go help her team mate but Gambit stops her, saying they are outnumbered. The Reavers take Wolverine to the spaceship and untie him, allowing Wolverine to attack them. Gambit and Jubilee arrive and help Wolverine and both Gambit and Deathstrike end up getting shocked by the spaceship. Once again, Professor X is shocked at the mansion by the travelling energy but he realises that it is in fact a psychic message, warning others not to open the ship. However, the spaceship has been opened and a green light bathes everyone around it. Crew *Writers: Michael Edens *Cast: **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Chris Potter: Gambit **Susan Roman: Callisto **John Stocker: Leech **Dan Hennessey: Sunder **Tasha Simms: Lady Deathstrike **Unknown: Tommy **Unknown: Ape **Unknown: Annalee **Unknown: Erg **Unknown: Bonebreaker **Unknown: Pretty Boy **Unknown: Skullbuster **Unknown: Murray Reese **Unknown: Wade Cole **Unknown: Maverick **Unknown: Abraham Cornelius **Unknown: Kenji Oyama Notes *Previous Episode: Reunion Part 2 *Next Episode: Out of the Past Part 2 *This episode first aired on July 29th, 1994 *The X-Men not present in this episode are: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Storm and Rogue